Schwanenlied
by Mirenithil
Summary: Celebríans Abschied von Mittelerde Songficlet. Beendet.


**Schwanenlied**

Kalt sind die Winde des Ostens, tragen den Geruch nach Schnee und Eis auf silbernen Schwingen durch die Weiten Mittelerdes bis an die Küsten dieser Lande. Der Himmel über Mithlond ist dunkel geworden, grau scheint auch das schlafende Meer; verschwunden hinter einem schneebedeckten Gebirge aus Wolken sind die untergehende Sonne und die erwachenden Sterne. Schwaches Dämmerlicht erhellt die Türme und Treppen der Grauen Anfurten. Kein Vogel singt, Blatt und Zweig verweilen regungslos im Angesicht der kommenden Nacht.

Die herabbrennende Kerzen in den Händen meines Volkes verschlingen die herannahende Dunkelheit, nehmen jedes Licht und die letzte Wärme mit sich. Wie Spinnweben fällt mein Haar über meine in einen dunklen Mantel gehüllten Schultern; blass und durchscheinend wirkt meine Haut, abgemagert sind meine Hände. Viel zu lange schon zehrt die Wunde an meinen Kräften, viel zu lange lebe ich schon mit der Erinnerung an das Grauen, das ich erfahren musste. Nicht einmal die Heilkünste meines Gemahls vermögen den Schmerz zu lindern, nicht einmal das Lachen unserer Kinder vermag die Erinnerung zu tilgen.

_Winter has come for me, can't carry on_

_The chains to my life are strong but soon they'll be gone_

_I'll spread my wings one more time_

Der Winter meines Lebens ist nahe. Kälte macht sich in mir breit, erstickt meinen Willen zu leben. Empfindsam und zerbrechlich wie Glas kann die Seele eines Unsterblichen sein – und schwach die Ketten, die ihn an das Leben fesseln. Ein Winter ist vergangen, seitdem die Meinen sich zu lösen begannen. Zu Ewigkeiten dehnte sich jeder einzelne Tag, Kälte beherrschte jede meiner Nächte. Frieden finden konnte ich nicht mehr, denn Träume voller Schrecken und Furcht jagten mich mit unbarmherzigen Schreien. Und es wurde dunkel, so dunkel um mich; kein Licht drang mehr an mein Auge und keine Hoffnung an meinen Geist. Schmerz drohte mein Herz zu zersprengen, den schützenden Wall um mich herum einzureißen... Finsternis fiel herab vom Himmel um für immer über mich zu herrschen. Aus weiter Ferne schien die Stimme Elronds zu mir zu dringen, vermochte mich jedoch nicht zu erreichen... und Stille forderte ihre Herrschaft, für eine lange, lange Zeit.

_Is it a dream?_

_All the ones I have loved calling out my name_

_The sun warms my face_

_All the days of my life, I see them passing me by_

Es war ein Traum, ein leuchtender, niemals zu enden scheinender Traum. Sommerlicht fiel über Imladris, weich und golden, wärmend wie die tanzende Flamme eines Feuers; schwer lag der Duft nach unzähligen Blüten zwischen den Bäumen. Das Rauschen der Wasserfälle schien verstummt zu sein und mit den Wassern schien auch die Zeit nicht mehr zu fließen... zu fliegen schien ich, frei wie ein Vogel, über das letzte heimelige Haus östlich des Meeres, über Wälder und Wiesen, dem Schrei der Möwen folgend und dem Duft des Meeres. Die rauschenden Wellen schienen nach mir zu rufen, die Schwäne sangen ein Lied für mich, versprachen Erlösung von meiner Pein. Hinter dem Horizont wartete ein silbernes Leuchten auf mich, der Glanz ewiger Glückseligkeit.

Verklungen waren die Stimmen derer, die ich liebte, verschwommen die Erinnerung an die silbernen Nächte Lóriens und an die goldenen Tage Imladris', an die zumeist glücklichen Zeiten meines Lebens. Nur ein einziges Mal noch zogen sie an mir vorbei, bevor sie wohl für immer verschwanden.

_In my heart I know I can let go_

_In the end I will find some peace inside_

_New wings are growing tonight_

Auf eine Art und Weise hatte ich es schon immer gewusst. Ich kannte mich selbst, die Stärke meines Herzens, bevor es so grausam zerrissen wurde. Und irgendwo tief in den Splittern dieses Herzens spürte ich, dass ich es nicht konnte. Ich konnte diese Welt noch nicht verlassen, diese Welt mit all denen, die ich liebte. Ich wusste, dass ich eines Tages meinen Frieden finden würde – aber noch nicht jetzt, nicht in diesem Augenblick, nicht in diesem Traum. Ich erwachte, blieb in Imladris, in Mittelerde.

Nun, ein Jahr später, in dieser Nacht, sollen mir erneut Flügel wachsen, die mich Richtung Westen tragen, soweit, bis Türme aus Silber und Perlen vor meinen Augen in den Himmel wachsen werden. Unerträglich wurde der Schmerz für mich, die Ketten, die mich an mein Leben banden, lösten sich auf, hielten mich nicht mehr. Doch lieber will ich diese Lande verlassen und in den Westen ziehen, mit der Hoffnung, all die, die ich liebe, eines Tages wiederzusehen, als für immer in Mandos' Hallen einzugehen ohne Wiederkehr und ohne Hoffnung.

Das Schiff ist bereit, die Zeit des Abschieds endgültig gekommen. Eine Hand legt sich schwer auf meine Schulter, traurige graue Augen blicken mich an.

„Dies wird nun unser Abschied sein", erklingt die sanfte Stimme meines Gemahls. Ich ergreife die Hand, die er mir bietet, und erhebe mich unter Schmerzen. Jede Bewegung bedeutet Qualen für mich, jedes Wort eine schier unerträgliche Anstrengung.

„Doch es wird kein Abschied für immer sein", erwidere ich. „Sorgt Euch nicht um mich; versprecht mir nur dies..." Fragend wird sein Blick, während ich Kraft für weitere Worte zu schöpfen versuche. „Lasst die Kinder wissen, wie sehr ich sie liebe, jeden Tag, bis ich sie wiedersehe."

_Is it a dream?_

_All the ones I have loved calling out my name_

_The sun warms my face_

_All the days of my life, I see them passing me by_

Wie sehr wünsche ich, dies sei ein Traum; wie sehr wünsche ich mir, ich könnte erwachen und zurückkehren in das Glück, das mir so mitleidlos genommen wurde. Mein Leben scheint an mir vorbeizuziehen, während das weiße Schiff langsam ausläuft aus den grauen Häfen, während ich dieses Land zurücklasse und all jene, die ich liebe, mit ihm.

Tage und Nächte verschwimmen zur Dämmerung im endlosen Strom der Zeit, einerlei werden Zeit und Ewigkeit, Gedanken und Träume. Wieder scheint Schmerz mich zu zerreißen, der Abschied von meiner Heimat und meinen Kindern zermalmt die letzten Splitter meines Herzens zu Staub, glitzernden Staub, den die nächste Windböe hinweg trägt über das Meer, zurück nach Mittelerde. Hinab sinke ich ins Dunkel, schwinde dahin mit jeder Seemeile, die das Schiff zurücklegt auf den funkelnden Wellen.

_As I am soaring I'm one with the wind_

_I am longing to see you again, it's been so long_

_We will be together again_

Ich sehe mich selbst dort liegen, kaum ruhend angesichts der tobenden See. Blass ist mein Gesicht, durchscheinend wie Alabaster meine Haut, blutleer die Lippen. Und meine Augen... meine Augen... leer und gebrochen blicken sie, zeugen von dem Verlust meines Willen zu leben, dem Verlust, den ich erlitt an jenem Tag meines Abschieds. Ich sehe mich selbst dort liegen, während ich aufsteige, durch Holz und Segel, aufsteige gen Himmel. Ich fliege mit dem Wind, unter mir das tosende Meer, dunkel und kalt wie das tiefste Grab, das weiße Schiff, ein Spielzeug der Valar auf den Wellen. Über mir der Himmel, Wolkenberge, Schlösser aus Luft, gebaut von der Laune des Windes, vergänglich wie Raureif an einem Morgen im Frühling. Für immer könnte ich hier fliegen, fliegen bis in die höchsten Gebilde des Himmels, durch die tiefste Nacht und das letzte aller Tore, hinein in eine brennende Morgenröte.

Doch noch immer zehrt die Sehnsucht an mir. Das Wissen, niemals mehr zurückkehren zu können, sollte ich jetzt gehen – meine Eltern, meine Kinder, mein Gemahl, niemals würde ich sie wiedersehen.

Wir können wieder vereint sein, eines Tages... es liegt in meiner Hand.

_Is it a dream?_

_All the ones I have loved calling out my name_

_The sun warms my face_

_All the days of my life, I see them passing me by_

Kalt und schmerzhaft ist das Erwachen nach einem dieser leuchtenden Träume. Lange dauerte meine Reise in den Westen und oft noch versuchte mich der ewige Frieden jenseits von Mandos' Tor doch ich habe widerstanden, gesiegt gegen die Verlockung, all mein Leid für immer zu beenden, diesen kurzen und so einfachen Pfad zu nehmen, der direkt vor meinen Augen lag und nach mir zu rufen schien.

Aber nichts vermag mich mehr zu betören, nichts außer den Stimmen der Unsterblichen, die nach mir rufen, nichts außer dem Gesang der weißen Schwäne Alqualondes. Ich stehe hier an der Reling des Schiffes, vor mir die Stadt aus Silber und Perlen, dahinter die blühenden Lande, die mir endlich Linderung gewähren werden, die verklärten Gärten Lóriens in ihrem ewigen Blütentraum. Die Sonne wärmt mein Gesicht, vertreibt die Schatten, die so oft nach mir griffen während der Tage auf See.

Ein letztes Mal wende ich mich um, blicke zum Horizont, blicke zurück auf all die Erinnerungen an mein Leben, die ich dort zurückließ, bevor das weiße Schiff einläuft in den Schwanenhafen und Frieden einkehrt in mein gebrochenes Herz.

_Ende_

Disclaimer: Alle Personen und Orte gehören Tolkien; „The Swan Song" stammt von Within Temptation.


End file.
